Gated: Lost in Atlantis
by Abby Ebon
Summary: Plot? What Plot? OneShot "Bunnies" of Stargate:Atlantis.
1. Plugged Into Real, SGAxAndomeda

**Plugged Into Real**

_By: Abby Ebon_

Summary: a SGA/Andromeda, Harper/Rodney, "Stairway to Heaven", prompt, from comment_fic.

* * *

Harper's plugged into the Andromeda, in the back of his head he knows that, and knows that it means he can't be looking up information on Atlantis, what is now known as the ancient heart of Dylan's beloved Commonwealth – and find a man in tidy uniform, with messy hair, and narrow eyes looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, as if Harper has a lot of nerve to trespass and he's seen plain as – well, something that isn't data and micro-information, which is what Harper's plugged in mind and body looks like. If that sort of thing can look like anything… to anyone….which it can't – or isn't supposed to. This is supposed to be the equivalent of looking at old, boring vids, just something to pass the time.

"You're naked, are you aware of that?" Is what he hears instead, blunt blue eyes drag over his body, keenly taking, this is the sort of man that can no more help being intelligent then Harper can. In another time and place, Harper might have had the sort of life that this man looks to have, any bit of information at his finger tips, a cruel cutting tongue with wit and intellect.

"Y-yes, but, uh – you aren't supposed to see me?" It's a lame excuse, and frankly falls a bit flat when the man scoffs, rolls his eyes skyward, and asks…

"Would you like some clothes?" As a matter of fact, Harper would, but this man is kind of rude and Harper bites his lip so he won't say that – because, well, for a lot of reasons really, but he wants to make a good impression. When this man 'Rodney' says the tag on his shirt, stands and goes to a closet and grabs a like-looking uniform, and Harper puts it on, wondering if this is the sort of man that can make the virtual world remember and obey him, and Harper is sort of in awe of him, then, and – yes – he swims in Rodney's clothes, but Rodney is probably Earth-raised, like Harper, back when that wasn't a bad beginning to a horror vid. Harper just stares at Rodney, wide eyed and twitchy, and when Rodney looks point-blank back at him, Harper begins to worry that along the way in getting plugged in, something went very, very wrong.

"You don't seem very surprised to see me." Harper says, because maybe – hopefully – that'll explain why he's interacting with a vid instead of just watching it play out in front of his eyes. Not that he really minds this, because Rodney is damned attractive in the way he carries himself, he shines with knowledge, and it demands bowing and awe, and Harper doesn't mind being intimidated in the least. It's a good-sort of exciting. Harmless, maybe.

"When you do what I do, and work with who I do – it's hard to be surprised by naked men manifesting in your rooms. What's your name? Then we can go see Elizabeth and see if there is some sort of reasonable excuse for all of this. I don't suppose you remember alien experiments?" Harper only shakes his head, a quirkily smile on his lips, because this has to be the most engaging vid characterization in a long time, and someone much have really loved this man and admired and obsessed over him, maybe, and Harper can imagine why. He's quirky and wares his brain on his sleeve, something that could have gotten Harper killed a long time ago if he didn't learn better quickly.

"Seamus Harper, and no, no alien experiments recently, Trance was only trying to help, really. I think." As he isn't sure, he'll leave that open - but he really can't say more then that, because it just occurred to him he might really be …back in time, as opposed to plugged into a virtual full experience video of "history as it was" and, wow, how is he going back to being Harper-plugged-into-Andromeda-ancient-ship? More worrisome, are there two Harpers now? One here-here, and one back –er – forward there in the ship? If not, and this is key now – how long until Dylan goes looking for Harper and finds out that he isn't there but is…somehow here? Harper's head hurts now.

"Trance? A friend of yours, I presume. Come along, Harper…?" Rodney reaches back to take his hand, absentmindedly, as if it really shouldn't matter to Harper that it's warm and steady and there is a pulse there. Harper can hear his heart beating in his ears, and he has no idea what he's going to do until he's pressed up against Rodney in the hall, dry chapped lips on warm firm ones, a tongue begging for just a taste of that warmth and brilliance Rodney carries so easily. Harper pulls an away, a little, and breaths with his wide eyes looking into Rodney's and he can't help but say…

"You're real." Rodney will argue later that it was logical, but it doesn't change that he used the hypo-needle to knock the kid out, and promptly found himself with a lap full of Harper. He didn't really mind it, either.


	2. Animal Magnetism, SGAxAndomeda

**Animal Magnetism**

_By: Abby Ebon_

Summary: a Andromeda/SGA, Tyr Anasazi/Ronon Dex, physical, prompt, from comment_fic.

* * *

It's a tangible thing, like touching, the tension that runs at times between them.

Someone has to come out on top. It's what this is, at the heart, all about. Maybe. Or maybe they are fooling themselves in thinking that's all of what it was. It's none the less what they're telling themselves as they go about a deadly dance of predator meeting killer instincts.

It seems to Tyr now that it could be no other way, it was inconceivable, inevitable, and when they first laid eyes on each other, Harper had sort of smirked –all wicked and teasing, those blue eyes said 'I know what's going to happen now!', and then he'd started laying bets with Atlantis's more foolish men and women. John himself had worked to keep Ronon occupied, to delay this clash, and maybe if he had succeeded Ronon would have killed him, just to get him out of the way. Dylan had tried to interest Tyr in other things, for fleeting peace, in how well built Atlantis was, in its defense and offense, but ultimately, even Dylan had seemed to give up and give in.

So, for no other reason then Tyr snarled at the other male, this other stranger who was so like and unlike his own people, but surely an Alpha for all of that. Ronon had grinned, all teeth and curling lips. They circled a invisible ring, around and around, eyes only for each other, knowing one of them had to step down because this was a physical show of the talking that Dylan was doing with Atlantis and it's Earth, both sides fancied themselves protector of the people. This was about that, and more.

When they clashed, it was a physical movement, a grind against skin and bone, arm blades and skivs, Ronon was tamed but had lived wilder, without the comforts Tyr once had known, but both could sympathize with each other and survive. Yet they had to find common ground, had to settle the obvious power differences. Ronon didn't give in, but he was used to giving his back to go in for the kill at a side strike, and Tyr was used to taking every advantage offered, so Tyr straddled Ronon's back and rode him to the ground, and when their hair was tangled together, tightly managed braids and dreadlocks, Tyr didn't go for the kill – his arm bone spikes didn't cut into the sensitive neck and blood didn't stain them, and Ronon didn't roll and kick him off to put a shiv in the once merc's belly. They strained to stay very very still. Something different and alien surged through him, stilled him, and Tyr had to know what it was before he let himself move. He feared making a terrible mistake.

Tyr panted for breath, the heat of it cooling the sweat on Ronon's neck, and when Ronon flexed experimentally beneath him –testing limits and boundaries as Ronon always felt he must - he closed his eyes tightly and felt the smooth expanse of skin and hot muscle, he groaned, letting out a shaky sigh. A different sort of need crawled up his spine, desire and twisting lust. Ronon smirked up at him, black pupils swallowing the brown ring.

"Want me?" That look asked, invited - and – oh yes – Tyr wanted him. Tyr took him, and Ronon was eager to be his, there was nothing frail in the taking and giving, no asking, only taking and wanting and the always consuming burning need for more and faster and harder, it was heeding him, and only him, but Tyr was no fool – Ronon had wanted to be taken, and Tyr knew that meant that he'd want to take Tyr, one day soon – and Tyr couldn't wait. He wanted that day, was impatient at the very thought of it.

Ronon was more then his opposite-sided, or similar-minded, he was the familiar stranger – a friend. A life partner and Tyr could not explain it, because a Neitzschean didn't have words for such things.

That was okay, Ronon just looked at him, and Tyr didn't have to bother with words. He knew this – whatever you called it, however it was named, this was his and this was Ronon's claim on him - for the promise it was, and Tyr's skin shivered in answer, while Ronon only smirked more knowingly then Tyr was comfortable with, for it brought to mind the question of Ronon – maybe – planning this. Yet Tyr never asked that, and Ronon – if he knew, if he had – never told. This was theirs.


	3. While You Sleep, JohnxRononxTeyla

**While You Sleep**

_By: Abby Ebon_

Summary: a SGA, John/Ronon/Teyla, puppy-pile, prompt, from comment_fic.

* * *

John's on his stomach, arm curled around Teyla, and it's his back that's closest to the door – just in case. And while that's all well and good for John to be so self-sacrificing, painting a target on his back, it's Ronon who faces Teyla on the other side – watching the door that John puts himself between them and those. Because Ronon is the lightest sleeper Teyla has ever met, and even now with her blurry eyed and waking, it's Ronon who's stirring. They look at each other, eye to eye in bed. John might never figure out that both of them are a match for each other, that their people would have warred with each other sooner then setting eyes for one another, but Teyla makes it work because Ronon would sooner kill himself then turn his back to John's side of the room.

So Ronon has John's back, even while they are supposed to be sleeping, and all that is well and good, save that Teyla is the early riser of the three, and being in the middle of a puppy pile when she really has to pee is just not conductive to starting the day.

Teyla sighs, looks to her pregnant belly, and wiggles a little this way – squirms a little that way, with Ronon helping because she couldn't do this without him - and then when Ronon is spooning John and they are both curling against each other, she's a little regretful about giving up her warmer spot, but they really are adorable together.

When she gets back, John is whining a little like a puppy, somehow sensing she'd left, and she smiles softly at Ronon, who's black eyes greet her with her return, and it's her turn to keep watch on John's back – which she does with eyes half lidded, patting John reassuringly as she presses her curves and belly against Ronon's warm back, and they both know if one of them falls asleep it really is alright because here they aren't just warriors or soldiers, they are family.

And, Teyla just knows, John will make a good mommy.


	4. First Sight, SGAxAndomeda, TyrxRonon

First Sight

_By: Abby Ebon_

Summary: a Andromeda/SGA, Tyr/Ronon, Ronon as Neitzschean, prompt, from comment_fic.

* * *

At his first sight of Tyr, Ronon had snarled, his bone blades quivering out from his arms like the hackles of a wolf rising. This place, it was his – his because he protected his people, and Atlantis was his reason for no longer fleeing the Wraith, no longer being called and labeled a runner of the Wraith. It gave him stability, this place, this world and these people - and without them he will be lost, a runner once more. He will not let this other challenge him and win, for this is his place, his people, his home. He would rather die.

TyrAnasazi of the once powerful Kodiak Pride, now betrayed and scattered across the stars by the Drago-Kazov Clan, sees Ronon Dex a Neitzschean survivor of the once mighty world-inhabiting Sateda Pride, the only Neitzscheans within this galaxy. He knows that Ronon is surely all that is left of his people, perhaps there are humans whom can claim being born on Sateda alive within the Pegasus Galaxy – but they are not Neitzschean, but it is enough of a similarity between them to make his breath stutter. He has done his duty; he has a wife and son of the Orca, his DNA will be passed on through the generations, and he may choose his own path – and this Ronon is his choice.

Andromeda had found the heart of the once Systems Commonwealth, and it was called Atlantis in the old word by the Tau'ri, and kept by humans – and one sole Neitzschean Alpha who is snarling at him most unwelcomingly, it is, Tyr knows and welcomes the chance, a challenge. The thrill of this shivers in his bones blades, because while Ronon is surely Alpha, and this is his claimed world, it is obvious that he has been secluded, and while his humans provide for him and he obviously protects them, they both know that only two male Alphas may together establish a Neitzschean pride –that Tyr is Alpha surely Ronon does not doubt, perhaps he even fears that Tyr will take his place.

Tyr only wants to join himself with this Alpha, they are compatible, they could be partners – a bond the Neitzschean alike only to brothers, the risk in this is failing to meet the challenge and turn it to his favor before either of them is injured badly, or – he sickens at the thought of such waste, killed – it is none the less acceptable risk. Its benefits outweigh the risks.

Ronon rushes toward him, and Tyr does not turn away or back down, instead he lets the momentum carry him to the ground, and they struggle and wrestle there – both have different goals in mind, to win the challenge Ronon must put bone blades to his throat, thus showing Tyr's submission to him, and to get his bond mate, his partner, Tyr must bite Ronon's throat in a place that will fill his blood and mind with a fog of lust instead of battle feavor. Ronon's only goal is easier, to keep Tyr from his neck and get him pinned and the bone blades at a willing throat. If it comes to it, Tyr will submit rather then lose Ronon.

Tyr straddles the other, and leans along the length of him, he gets his hands tangled with the others, pinning them above the dreadlocked head, even as he struggles to lean forward and make his intent clear. Ronon's gaze catches his, and he sees what Tyr intends, his body tenses and eyes wide with disbelief – he bucks wildly, struggling, because to mark one like this could mean one of two things – bonding them, or claiming. A claim would make Ronon his forever, and Ronon –he knows – would rather die then be his, tempting as the claim might be the tie would not be balanced between them. Taking him as a bonded Alpha is a closer tie then to mate with a female, it is never lightly done. Tyr's mouth closes triumphantly against the frail skin of the throat, biting into the warm and sweaty skin, the blood in his mouth is hot and Tyr does not hesitate to bite into his own tongue, mixing their blood within his mouth, the taste copper and sweet success. Only, it is not a victory, it is the promise of companionship – equals as Alphas.

Ronon pants softly beneath him, the blood lust taking a different course – the path that Tyr would have them walk together, and Ronon's hips arch beneath his thighs, it as close to begging as an Alpha – Tyr's Alpha, his Alpha bond-mate, Ronon will ever come. This is what Tyr vows as he gives Ronon the mix-blood kiss, sharing willingly what he had to achieve by force.


	5. Lost in Atlantis, JohnxRonon

**Lost in Atlantis**

_By: Abby Ebon_

Summary: Sheppard gets lost in Atlantis. Some spoilers, hints of slash easily ignored.

* * *

_:Sheppard POV:_

I know about as much about Atlantis as Weir does- possibly more. Even so there is only a little of it we've actually seen personally. I've nothing against McKay's monitors and maps of Atlantis- heck he knows they've saved us a few times. Still I'm a military man and one thing you'll learn in the military is know your surroundings.

I don't know as much about Atlantis as I'd like- and that makes me and my men uncomfortable. Weir sometimes doesn't seem to notice this but I know that sense the…shadow- energy sucking thing that she's been more aware that the very place we lay our heads down every night is as much of a mystery as the rest of the Pegasus galaxy. Weir has other things to worry about- the Wraith for one and trying to find ZPM's for another.

Sometimes all of this doesn't seem quite real but other times…well other times it seems all too real. I was off duty when one of those 'not quite real' things happened- I was exploring a place I already knew pretty well so I stupidly hadn't bothered with getting a communications headset. Sometimes I can be so idiotic I amaze myself but hey I'm only human and I don't have any ideas about what the near future holds.

Atlantis is not like Earth- anyone here can tell you that much. We have no help immediately available if something bad happens- as it tends to. Neither do we have some of the familiar things like TV- but we do have computers. But let me tell you something if you think your computer downloads slowly now while on Earth, do not attempt to download Earth anything here. Not that I tried it…

Anyway that 'not quite real' moment yea- apparently pushing on the doohickey that looks like a warped eight did _something_ to transport me to somewhere in Atlantis were I've never been. It looks remarkably like a jail- or big room with lots of corridors that have jail cell like doors along the corridors every so often. This ladies and gentlemen is how the great John Sheppard got himself lost in Atlantis.

Believe it or not I can't see a possible communications device- or control box as I call them, anywhere along any of the corridors nor was there one in the room I…appeared in. So yea- and I am not curious enough to go into the open celled rooms just to see if it might close behind me. Worse news after discovering the warped eight button doohickey I can't find it- or anything else button looking.

Then again I had been exploring a place I already knew and didn't see any warped number buttons the first few times I've gone through that dead end hall. I guess that was why it was dead-end.

The Ancients probably thought-'Hey we need a place to imprison people.'

Then some genius like McKay comes up with the dead end hall trick and they agree- probably think 'Hey who would be dumb enough to push strange buttons on walls in a dead in hall?'-Yo Ancients meet me.

I think I've had just about enough of these long disserted corridors with empty cells.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**3ed Person- Command Room**_

"Let me get this strait. There had been no communication with Sheppard for _six hours_ and you saw fit to inform me of this _now_?" To anyone who knew Elizabeth Weir she was beyond angry with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. It was indeed a daunting task to tell her what they had made doubly sure of-just on the slightest possibility that Sheppard might pop up.

Then no one would have had to inform the head of command of Atlantis that her second in command and highest ranked military officer was missing. No such luck- and the unluckiest guy- and lowest ranked, had been _'volunteered'_ to inform Weir. Suffice to say he was wishing he had never gone to Atlantis.

"Yes ma'am. We were making sure we hadn't missed him." The military official was latter proud to say his voice hadn't creaked.

"I see. Get McKay in here." Weir ordered her mind racing with possibilities of ill fortune she hadn't noticed the officer snap to attention and give her a salute then leave to find McKay and drag him- if necessary, to Weir.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_:Ronon POV:_

A sure fire way to see how a place is run is see how the military officials act and if any aggression is present in the civilians. Atlantis and its military are unlike anything I've encountered before.

Perhaps it's because Weir is the superior and is a civilian and the military agents answer to her. Or perhaps it's because Weir and Sheppard are a great team. Maybe that's got something to do with Earth itself I do not know nor can I say for sure all I do know is Atlantis is ran like no other place in this galaxy.

When a military official is stiff backed and looks rather chewed out I've learned to take more notice then the average civilian here. So I watched as this man went to McKay and all but dragged him down the hall- much to his loud protests. Of course I followed them to the control room.

What I heard frightened me as I know no one better then Sheppard here- he and his team are my- if I can truthfully call them anything, they- and he are my friends.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**3ed Person- Command Room**_

"What the heck is going on that's so important you need to drag me to command?" McKay demanded of Weir, who still looked angry but McKay was angrier and wanted answers. Neither noticed Ronon slip into the room watching them with wary eyes.

"Rodney! Sheppard is _missing_; I think that warrants your attention!" Weir nearly shouted and McKay looked for a belief moment puzzled then as frightened as Ronon felt.

"Who saw him last?" McKay asked glancing to his computer then going to it his security in this uncertainty- the Wraith could have very well had found Atlantis and sent a dart to get Sheppard.

"I was hoping you had." Weir said softly calm now that she was confident Sheppard- with McKay's help could be found and brought back from wherever he had ended up at safely.

"What am I his babysitter?" McKay demanded his wit and with it his dry sense of humor back and at full force. Weir shook her head a sour look on her face.

"Rodney-just find Sheppard." Weir demanded McKay rolled his eyes annoyed.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Find the Easter bunny?" It seemed the command room had taken a collective breath as they were back in business- even with Sheppard missing they were sure to find him with McKay's guidance.

None of them noticed that Ronon had left.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_:Sheppard POV:_

Sorry for going a little crazy there. I guess being lost in a maze can do that to anyone no matter how smart or experienced. Maybe this maze was designed to drive a prisoner crazy trying to escape- nah the Ancients weren't that cruel I hope- though sometimes I wonder.

Then again maybe this was some weird way to ascend…right ignore me still trapped like a mouse. Gawd I hope someone had realized I've gone missing. I don't even know how long I've been gone- that's right mistake number two, not only do I have no communications device- but I don't even have a time piece not even a window.

How pathetic is that? The army trains us to survive with the bare necessities, but hey what if you don't have even that? Right- well, they had to feed the prisoners so somewhere there has to be a chute or something.

Not that I am- or ever was looking foreword to over a thousand year old leftovers- was that even possible? Probably not- but if I find this chute thing- if it even exists there might be a com unit box near by- I just have to keep looking.

Sometimes I wonder how I get myself into these situations at times I think- especially in times when everything seems surreal, that I might as well write a book. Not that I personally have any talent for it- but hey, if the story is interesting enough readers rarely look at spelling. Or so I think…

Then again if I wrote a book about Atlantis my career in the military would be over- right and I might be accused of treason… so not happening. Maybe when the Star Gates become public knowledge some historian will read the reports and what to know what the soldiers and civilians in the Star Gate programs went through.

Heh, I can just see Weir demanding we write our feelings and the things we do daily down. I know Rodney would complain but it might be interesting to see what he writes, just in general.

I wonder if Ronon or Teyla can write- they speck English but are their writings even similar to it?

Do they know how to write?

Teyla showed me paintings on a cave once but she didn't seem to read anything- but then again what do I know about other languages? I wonder if we have a linguist among the civilians…

Another strange thing but for a few aliens- and the Ancients themselves every human looking 'alien' specks English, but usually writes in a different language- if they can write.

I wonder about the Ancients sometimes especially their language the hologram spoke English too. The things you wonder about when trapped in a prison-like underground err water- corridors. I need to get out of here- maybe some chemical is making me think strangely- or the air.

Focus John -you need to find a com. unit then you can think about books, language, and worry about what's in the air.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_:Ronon POV:_

If I had foresight then I would have gotten Teyla but I knew roughly where Sheppard would have gone to during off duty hours. He showed me this dead end hall that has nothing special at all about it yet he seems almost obsessed about it sometimes.

So naturally if he has disappeared it's the place to go. Luckily I'm not so possessed to go after him I forget to get supplies- food and water and two communication head devices- headsets they call them- go with me.

I feel rather silly standing in a dead end room but as I look around the walls and study them I start to see a pattern of sorts that resemble a map of Atlantis as Rodney showed us once.

I know I should inform Weir and McKay before I touch anything here- but this I think would be the ideal reason for those closets that act like lifts- or as Sheppard calls them elevators- a large group of Ancients instead of just two or three could go to anywhere in the city with this 'dead end' hall.

"Weir this is Ronon- I think I've found something important…" I say on the communications device Weir replies almost before I finish my sentence.

"What is it Ronon? You should know Sheppard is missing so make it quick." She's distracted even a fool could hear that.

"I know- and I think I know where he went, at least at first." I know I'm not being clear but it's the best description I can come up for this map thing.

"You do? Great work Ronon I'll send a team- where are you?" Hope fills Weirs voice and I think I know how she feels. At least partly as I said to Teyla once I know how Sheppard thinks I have no idea how she does.

"A dead end corridor- that one he spends a lot of time at." Weir wouldn't know where it was but I knew McKay and Teyla would- Sheppard had been just as enthusiastic to show them it even though there wasn't a reason.

"You mean Sheppard's Corner?" A strange and unfamiliar voice but everyone seems to suddenly know where it is- and everyone seems both confused and amused at the same time. After all the only thing they saw was a dead end where Sheppard spent more then the usual leisure time looking at and going over. I wonder if Sheppard knows it's been named after him.

"Yes I suppose it is." I confirm- no hint of amusement in my voice.

"Ronon we don't have time for this unless you have proof Sheppard is there- which I can tell you with confidence he is not. Then-" McKay rambles on.

"McKay. Sheppard's hat is here- and there is a map down here." That got everyone's attention- those who were listening anyway.

"Then why can't the life scanner pick him up?" McKay demanded annoyed at being cut off.

"Maybe he's too far down in the city." Teyla's familiar voice suggests defending me from an answer I couldn't give.

"Very well, I'll send a team to you regardless. Thank you for your help Ronon." Weirs voice seemed to dismiss us all even though we weren't in her presence. It wasn't long before the promised teams and Teyla showed up. I was glad it meant we could find Sheppard that much faster.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_:Teyla POV: _

It is not often that Ronon speaks to Weir- or on the communication devices at all -which is why it is wise that when he does to pay attention. He trusts Sheppard with his life which is why the alien entity that possessed Sheppard once bothered him so much.

Until Ronon and I decided to blame the aliens- the old man and woman in the pods instead of the faces they wore of Sheppard and Weir. I think that is easer to bare then to think our friends and leaders betrayed us.

I do not know these people well enough to guess how they think about Weir's and Sheppard's possession- or 'imprinting' as Weir later told us it was called. But all the same I see the wariness in there eyes and the fact that none but a few among them can met Sheppard's eyes.

The technician crews are hooking things into the wall – don't ask me how. Sheppard once sat me down at a computer and tried to show me how to work it I pressed one button and the whole thing shut down…I may never touch another computer again.

Anyway, the technicians seem to know what they are doing regardless of what I think and Ronon's puzzled staring. Though if you hadn't known him long you wouldn't know it was 'puzzled' look it's too much like his 'bored' and 'angry' look. No wonder the technician team looks so nervous. Ah well I best distract him so they won't be sent to an early death by looks alone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_:Ronon POV:_

I can't understand what is taking so long, but they all seem nervous somehow. I can't think of why though. Teyla comes to stand next to me I glance at her to show her I know she is there but I turn my attention back to the technician team who as far as I know might very well hold Sheppard's life in their hands.

"I am worried for him also Ronon."

Teyla says softly I nod curtly. There is a time for talking and for action. The time for talking is past and there will be time for it again when Sheppard is safe again. Teyla sighs apparently annoyed with me, the feeling is mutual as I am helpless till these men find some way of getting to Sheppard.

"Ronon, you must know that glaring at them will not make them work any faster." Teyla says again with not little hint of frustration in his voice. I nod again glancing at her so her eye catches mine.

"I know Teyla- but what else can we do?" I mutter- I wince to hear the bitterness plain on my tone. Teyla apparently gives up trying to distract me sighing softly under her breath while I continue to watch the curious work of the technicians.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**3ed Person- Command Room**_

"Any luck locating Sheppard, Rodney?" Weir questioned intently if not a little impatiently.

"Weir, for the third time no, but if you would just-" McKay grumbled but then hesitated when something on the screen lit up.

"What is it?" Weir asked hopeful and a letting a little relief color her tone. McKay grinned.

"Believe it or not Ronon may have been right about that dead end- and I think I picked up a life sign- but its very deep into the city in a sector we've obviously never been to." Rodney grinned and Weir sighed with no little amount of relief. Then he turned back to the screen and his grin faded.

"Damn it- there is no way to get down there other then the way Sheppard somehow got there… it must be some sort of trap for the Wraith or hiding place for something." Rodney thought out as he worked not noticing Weir's pursed lips and worried eyes.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_:Sheppard POV:_

I had finally decided to rest at a corner from a hall so I had a view of the main room where I had appeared in. I was tired from wondering what felt like twice the distance of the surface part of Atlantis yet I hadn't reached the end of these strange corridors nor found a way out.

It felt like I had been trapped down here for ages though I knew it couldn't be more then half a day. I was also thirsty and hungry- but mainly thirsty because the army is a sticker for getting the scientific quantity of water for its soldiers.

Though it may seem like a lot- and technically is after a while you get used to it especially with the physical activities we do regularly in the military. The main point being I was used to having water at hand, and I had left and walked what felt like miles without stopping.

Then only turning back when I thought I might miss them coming into the main room if anyone found out where I had disappeared to.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_**3ed Person: 'Sheppard's Corner'**_

One of the technicians sat back on his heels grinning in triumph. He turned to Ronon whose face was as blank as it had been when they had arrived. Teyla relaxed visibly at the technician's pleased expression.

"We've got it- and best of all we have the last used code- and we've managed to set it so you have fifteen minutes to get back or we have to send another person in to transport the both of you out." He finished explaining, Ronon gave a curt nod.

"Good work, now do whatever Sheppard did. I'll find him." Ronon stated softly in a tone of voice that booked no arguments.

Teyla had expected as much from her expression and only nodded in agreement when the technician turned unsure eyes to Teyla. Instead she took out her radio to inform Weir of what Ronon was about to do.

"Weir?" Teyla questioned softly. Watching as the technicians readied the Ancients odd machine to send Ronon to Sheppard.

"Yes?" Weir sounded both tried and hopeful, and Teyla hurried to continue.

"The technicians have found out how to send Ronon to wherever Sheppard went in the first place." Teyla answered, she could hear Weir's sigh of relief and knew that a good portion of the staff working to find Sheppard had echoed it.

"Good, go ahead and tell Ronon to precede Teyla." Weir added in a much happier tone. Teyla looked up only to see Ronon was gone.

"I'm afraid he has already gone ahead." Teyla stated softly unable to help from being amused.

"I see." Weir stated dryly and Teyla thought she heard a note of amusement on her voice as well.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_:Ronon POV:_

At first I thought I was seeing things for why would the Ancients bother to make corridors and cell like rooms? Yet there was no sign of Sheppard so I pushed those thought to the back of my mind as I set out at a run to look for him.

Sheppard had been missing for near eight hours so it was a possibility that he would be dehydrated when I found him, hence why I had taken the water. The food was if Sheppard had tried to find an exit on his own and had wandered father then fifteen minutes would allow.

"Sheppard!" Ronon yelled as he slowed when he saw a corner and turning found Sheppard crouched watching him with wary eyes but a grin on his face.

"Hey Ronon, Atlantis lost without me?" Sheppard teased as he rose. Ronon didn't try to hide his expression of a mixture of gratitude that Sheppard was alive and well and humor that even after a near disaster he retained his humor.

"No we just got tired of you not blunting Weir's temper and Rodney's sarcasm." Ronon stated as Sheppard got up.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_:Sheppard POV:_

It was one of those moments- if you know what I mean where it seems you'll never see the good in life then all of a sudden realize everything would be alright- or as alright as it can ever get.

I just couldn't stop myself when I saw Ronon standing there with that damn smirk on his face and I didn't bother to listen knowing my mouth would babble replies without my interference. Instead I concentrated on 'sneaking up' on him and putting him in an unexpected headlock.

It was like we used to do one Earth- but I had forgotten just for a moment that Ronon wasn't from Earth. But a moment was all it took because before I could stop myself and pull back I was ruffling his dreadlocked hair with my fist.When unexpectedly-I assumed later it was born of reflex rather then reaction as he flipped me and landed me on my back with his mouth on my lips. Ronon jerked away and watched me with wary eyes shaking his head and helping me to my feet.

"Come on Sheppard we've got only a few minutes more left before we can't get back without them sending Teyla." Ronon stated as he led Sheppard to the main room. It wasn't his imagination because Ronon didn't seem bothered by the kiss for lack of a better word. He didn't seem to want to dawdle on it either, which was fine with him.

Although he felt this was just the beginning he was content to wait till Ronon was comfortable with him before he even was considering taking their budding friendship to possibly a more intimate relationship.

* * *

**:END:**


End file.
